


Pay Attention || Prompt #23

by stylesgryles



Series: Super-duper prompts [23]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, M/M, Riding, Sugar Baby Harry, Sugar Daddy Louis
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesgryles/pseuds/stylesgryles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>thestylinsoncrewpl powiedział(a): więc jak już pisałam na twitterku, poproszę o pięknego smuta, louis tops, daddy kink i różnica wieku ok. 6 lat, może być 18 i 24. oh i byłoby idealnie, gdyby wszystko działo się zaraz po “randce” Harry'ego z jakąś brodą ☺ ~ @charmboyzayn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pay Attention || Prompt #23

**Author's Note:**

> Krótkie i trochę zmieniłam fabułę, ale o tym już wiesz :D Mam nadzieję, że Ci się spodoba.

-Tatusiu? –Zawołał niewinnie Harry, machając nogami w powietrzu.

-Mhm? –Louis nie podniósł nawet wzroku znad dokumentów, które wypełniał.

-Nudzę się.

-Mhm. –Wymruczał w odpowiedzi, cały czas ignorując Harry’ego.

Chłopak westchnął i wydął wargę, zeskakując z kuchennego blatu. Z nudy postanowił coś zjeść. Do blendera włożył wszystkie potrzebne na shake’a składniki.

-Harry musisz mi teraz przeszkadzać? –Wzdrygnął się Louis, hałas urządzenia go dekoncentrował.

-Tak, muszę. –Lokaty wywrócił oczami i włączył blender na jeszcze większe obroty bo zdenerwować mężczyznę. Kiedy skończył, Louis specjalnie głośno westchnął.

Minuty mijały, a Harry cały czas był znudzony. Leżał na kanapie, sącząc bananowy koktajl. Oglądał powtórki seriali na Netflix.

Spędzał dwa tygodnie w mieszkaniu Louisa, jego rodzice myśleli jednak, że jest na wycieczce szkolnej. Mężczyzna początkowo nie chciał się zgodzić, żeby chłopak tak ich oszukiwał, ale Harry miał dar przekonywania i wiedział co zrobić, żeby jego tatuś zgodził się na wszystko, czego chce.

-Lou? –Spróbował jeszcze raz.

-Zaraz.

-Siedzisz nad tym od trzech godzin. –Marudził.

-Mhm.

-W ogóle mnie nie słuchasz.

-Mhm. –Potakiwał.

-Mógłbym ci teraz powiedzieć wszystko, a ty nie będziesz słuchać.

-Tak. –Zagłuszał go dźwięk klawiatury i stukania długopisu.

-Kupiłem nowe buty.

-Mhm.

-i koszulę.

-Tak Harry, słyszę.

-Właściwie to cztery, wiesz ile kosztowały?

-Mhm.

-300 funtów jedna.

-Mhm.

-Mógłbym wydać całe twoje pieniądze, a ty masz mnie gdzieś.

-Harry piszę.

-Widzę, że piszesz. –Chłopak prawie się poddawał. Louis nie potrafił odejść od pracy. –Jesteś taki nudny.

-Nie masz lekcji do odrobienia?

-Moja klasa jest na warsztatach, nie mam lekcji, siedzę tu od tygodnia, ale chyba nie zauważyłeś.

-Mhm.

Harry znowu westchnął i zrezygnowany wrócił do oglądania bezsensownych rzeczy na iPadzie.

*

Minęła kolejna godzina, a Louis nadal nie wstał z miejsca, cały czas przeglądając dokumenty. Harry nienawidził kiedy przynosił ze sobą tyle papierkowej roboty, bo to znaczyło, że nie będzie miał czasu dla Harry’ego.

Z nudów zaczął przeglądać galerię na tablecie, od razu wpadł na świetny –jego zdaniem- pomysł.

Telefon Louisa leżał obok laptopa, Harry postanowił powysyłać mu kilka zdjęć.

Najpierw wysłał zwyczajne zdjęcie z ich wakacji w Szwajcarii. Czekał na reakcję szatyna.

-Harry jestem zajęty.

W takim razie wysłał kolejne zdjęcie, takie na którym Louis opiera się o jego nogi.

-Harry powiedziałem coś.

Tym razem zdecydował się wysłać coś mniej niewinnego i wysłał mu zdjęcie, które z resztą Louis sam zrobił. Przedstawiało nagiego, śpiącego chłopaka.

-Przestanę odbierać te zdjęcia Harry. –Powiedział zmęczonym głosem i widać było jak wycisza swój telefon.

Chłopak zdenerwował się, bo jeszcze nigdy Louis go tak nie ignorował. Wysłał mu dwa zdjęcia, siebie w koronkowej bieliźnie i siebie w wannie, jeśli Louis tym razem też nic nie zrobi, to Harry chyba wyjdzie z siebie.

-Nie będę sprawdzać tych wiadomości Harry, już ci powiedziałem.

Dość tego, pomyślał Harry. Wstał i podszedł do Louisa. Wyjął mu długopis z rąk, a papiery odsunął.

-Harry przestań do cholery zachowywać się jak dzieciak. –Lokaty zamknął mu usta pocałunkiem, siadając na jego kolanach. W końcu Louis nie stawiał oporów.

-Nudzę się, a ty mnie ignorujesz.

-Hazz-

-Tatusiu. –Dobra, to zawsze działało, na te słowa Louis naprawdę nie potrafił odmówić, nie kiedy dodatkowo Harry siedział mu na kolanach. –Będę cię ujeżdżać. –Powiedział ot tak, penis Louisa drgnął w jego spodniach. Nie potrafił nic powiedzieć, więc po prostu pozwolił Harry’emu robić z nim co chce.

Chłopak powoli odpiął guziki jego koszuli, zdjął mu z nosa okulary, a następnie odpiął pasek spodni. Louis był już prawie całkowicie twardy. Na chwilę obaj wstali by zdjąć spodnie, potem znowu usiedli na fotelu Louisa.

Mężczyzna całował słodko szyję swojego ukochanego, zostawiając małe ślady. Ich penisy ocierały się lekko o siebie, Harry zaczął poruszać biodrami, żeby trochę podrażnić się z Louisem, zanim wziął go do ręki.

Louis był tak podniecony, że nie zauważył nawet, że Harry już chce opuścić się na jego penisa, bez żadnego przygotowania.

-Harry-

-Nudziłem się. –Zaśmiał się, a wtedy Louis poczuł, że chłopak jest już rozciągnięty, jęknął na wyobrażenie swojego chłopca, z własnymi palcami w sobie. Gdyby nie te cholerne papiery, to Louis mógłby to zrobić, tymczasem tyle go ominęło.

-Cholera skarbie. –Westchnął.

Harry powoli opuszczał się w dół na jego penisie, dopóki jego biodra nie dotknęły się z  miednicą Louisa.

-Mmm tatusiu. –Mruczał mu słodko do ucha.

Po chwili zaczął wypychać biodra w górę i w dół, potem poruszał się ósemkowo, by poczuć Louisa jak najlepiej.

Po kilku minutach tempo zaczęło się zwiększać, ruchy były mniej dokładne. Louis całował Harry’ego za uchem, a Harry dotykał na zmianę sutków szatyna. Oboje cicho sapali. Ich oddechy i obijające się o siebie ciała, były jedynymi dźwiękami w całym mieszkaniu.

-Tatusiu-

-Tak skarbie, dojdź dla mnie mhm. –Mężczyzna pociągnął go lekko za włosy, bo wiedział, że wtedy Harry na pewno dojdzie z krzykiem. Zaraz po nim doszedł Louis. Łapiąc oddech, Harry położył głowę na jego ramieniu.

-Hazz?

-Mhm.

-Przepraszam, ale to naprawdę ważny projekt.

-Ważniejszy ode mnie?

-Oczywiście, że nie skrabie.


End file.
